Gemini
by Jeralia
Summary: The twins had never expected such a cliché and horror movie type end, but they have to fight to live. They're separated from the Host Club after an argument with no way of getting in touch with them as the world is falling apart before their eyes. However to survive they'll have to face more hardships than they ever imagined. Holding onto something is harder than letting it go. AU.


**STORY WARNING: Dark Themes, Gore and Blood, Possible Cursing.**

* * *

 **Alright here we go with this story. This is definitely not my usual genre, and it seems very cliché, that I know well. But I thought that I'd go ahead and challenge myself by actually putting this story out there for you guys. Tell me how you think I've done so far, because Zombie Apocalypses are certainly not my forte.**

* * *

 **I love writing AU's though, and after recently beginning to re-watch OHSHC I decided to go ahead and start writing fan fiction for it. 1) because I am bored and 2) I wanted to challenge myself by starting with this one.**

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

Chapter One: Sakura Falling

* * *

"You take that back," Kaoru roared, surprising nearly everyone in the room. Of the two Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru was the most mature. Yet now he was undeniably angry.

The reason why he was angry soon became apparent though. The entire Host Club of Ouran Academy seemed to be up in arms. It was the twins versus just about everyone else, though Honey was sitting in the corner and looked about ready to start crying. The various girls who had come to the boys for their flirting and such were now staring with shocked expressions at the twins. Not that most of them could tell the twins apart. There was only one person in the whole school who could actually tell them apart without any trouble, and she was now facing the twins and snarling at them. That would be Haruhi, who looked absolutely furious.

Haruhi had once been part of the Host Club, which was largely described as the Academy's "playground for the super rich and beautiful" where boys with "too much time on their hands" entertained girls who were just the same. It wasn't a life that Haruhi had honestly gotten used to easily, considering she only got into the school because of her grades and everyone else here was rich. She'd usually gotten along well with everyone in the group except for one small problem that had only recently arose.

Haruhi and Tamaki had finally admitted they had feelings for one another and started going out. Though both of the twins had admitted (at least to each other) that they had liked her, they had also had a hand in setting up the inevitable dating that had begun. This wasn't what had sparked the argument, since both had actually helped in making this happen. However as time went on the twins couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. While they had both realized that relying so heavily on one another wasn't going to help them later in life, they had fallen back into their old habits of constantly being in each other's company.

Maybe it was a desperate grab at something familiar, or maybe it was just their way of coping with it for the time being. Either way though, they were once again attached at the hip. It had been nearly a year, and they'd been doing good to be separated from one another. However with the recent change they'd fallen right back into the same rut they'd always been in.

The twins were handsome enough, about average height with reddish brown hair, amber colored eyes, and looked exactly the same. Hikaru parted his hair to the right while Kaoru parted his to the left. The way their hair parted was usually the only way to tell the two apart. They were always seeming to get into trouble as well, which is what they were most known around school for.

Tamaki was taller than average and had bright blue eyes. Haruhi's hair had grown out to a long length again and it was brown, which matched her eyes, and she was about average height. Kyoya was taller than Tamaki by a few inches and had black hair and dark gray eyes, which were usually hidden behind a pair of glasses that he watched everyone like a hawk behind.

Lastly were Mori and Honey. Mori was the tallest in the group, and looked like he was the strongest. He had short black hair and dark gray eyes. He wasn't one to talk much but was almost always with his good friend Honey. Honey was a small young man with longer blonde hair, though it wasn't as bright a color as Tamaki's. His eyes were also brown, and they were large, giving him a cute appearance.

The twin's return to their old habits had apparently gotten onto Tamaki's nerves. He had called the two out on it and the twins had both thrown around words that they hadn't meant.

This had gotten Haruhi mad, who had also begun talking angrily. Apparently there was something else going on in her life that she hadn't told them that had gotten her even more mad than she should have been. What ended up happening after that was that the rest of the hosts had also begun trying to calm the twins down and eventually just gotten angry themselves. The conversation had remained hushed though, until Haruhi had made a remark about Hikaru not being mature enough to handle the conversation. While Hikaru was certainly the less mature of the two twins, his brother had instantly leaped forward to his defense.

Silence had suddenly fallen over the entire room, and Tamaki was rather embarrassed that this argument was now known through the entire club area. However it was Haruhi and Hikaru who were the most surprised. Kaoru never got angry with anyone or yelled, and he was the more mature of the two. They both just blinked at him a moment, forgetting their own anger. Tamaki let out a sigh as he looked around at the worried faces of the girls gathered here.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said quietly.

"Now look what you've done," Tamaki said. "You've embarrassed the entire Host Club in front of all of our guests! We told you to keep it down. There was no need to let everyone know about it. Really, you two should know better. You are Hosts after all."

"Yeah well apparently we always embarrass you," Hikaru spat, recovering from his surprise now in defense of his brother and also responding to an insult Tamaki had used earlier. "Just can't get anything right can we?"

"Apparently not," Kyoya growled, a dangerous tone. He usually didn't use that kind of voice.

"If you continue to act so immaturely then we'll have to remove you from the Host Club until you realize what you've done," Tamaki threatened.

A collective gasp went up from around the room, including one from Honey who had been sitting in the corner next to the ever silent Mori, who also hadn't engaged in the argument. Mori's eyes were wide as well. It might as well be the end of the world for all these rich people acted like that simple sentence had impacted the twins. The girls around the room looked like they were going to revolt if something like that happened. The Hitachiin brothers paused, looking at one another silently as Haruhi turned to face her boyfriend.

"I think that's going a little too far Tamaki," she said.

"Don't fight," Honey started bawling. "Don't make them go."

"No my decision stands," Tamaki growled. "Apologize now, and stop acting so childish, or else you'll be out of this Club for good."

"Fine," Hikaru said. "If it's going to be like that."

"We don't want to be in the club," Kaoru said, following right along as usual.

"We don't need you belittling us-"

"And we don't need the Host Club."

"Don't bother throwing us out," the twins said in unison. "We quit."

The twins grabbed their bags and turned to march right out of the room. You could hear a pen drop for all the sound that was made in the room after the twins had made their angry proclamation. They were already down the hall several feet when the door had closed and they heard a muffled reply from Tamaki yelled after them angrily.

"Yeah well," he said, still sounding surprised. "Don't come back!"

The twins didn't break their stride or look back. They were way too angry to do so. The school day was over, but their car wouldn't be here to pick them up until after Club was supposed to be ending. Though they could have called for a ride home, the thought didn't really cross their minds at the moment. They were far too angry. The twins didn't stop to say hello to anyone that they passed as they made their way through the buildings, considering the fact that students from kindergarten all the way to university students all took classes on this campus, and they were well known.

They made their way to one of the front lawns on campus and sat down on a bench together. For a long while they didn't say anything, and simply continued to sit there staring in front of them and fuming. This silence wasn't broken for a long time, until Hikaru at last spoke.

"This is stupid," he snapped. "I can't stand that they treat us like this! Its their fault we're angry!"

"I know," Kaoru replied, then sighed. "but maybe we shouldn't have just exploded like that. I mean, we did make them mad too and we did act childishly. We'll have to go back and apologize tomorrow."

"After that?" Hikaru growled. "I doubt Tamaki will let us back in the Club."

"We still have to try," Kaoru said gently. For a few moments there was silence.

"I know,"

Hikaru still looked angry, but then he looked up at Kaoru. The two twins gave each other knowing glances, and then sad smiles spread across their faces. They'd just overreacted. They knew that their friends had just been trying to help, and it had gotten out of hand. They'd all said things that they hadn't meant, and it had hurt some feelings. But the twins realized it was probably their own fault more than anyone else's. They both let out sighs and leaned back, looking up towards the Sakura trees. It was fall now, and they weren't blooming. It kind of gave the place a dismal look.

The Hitachiin brothers looked up however at a strange sound. It was a girl about middle school age (and also wearing the middle school uniform for Ouran Academy) who was running. She looked downright terrified and in a hurry, and she kept glancing over her shoulder as she went. She was making a straight line run right towards the front gates. Confused, the twins leaped up to stop her. It took both of them to grab her because she instantly began screaming and crying.

"No," she sobbed. "Let me go! I don't want to die!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, utterly unnerved.

"Who's trying to kill who?" Hikaru added.

The girl stopped trying to struggle away upon hearing the voices and looked up with wide eyes into the faces of the twins. Tears formed in her eyes as she buried her face into the chest of the closet twin, who was Hikaru. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she did so, and the twins could only stare in confusion. Kaoru patted the girl's back and Hikaru ran his fingers through her hair. It was doing little to calm her though.

"Hey," Hikaru said. "What's wrong?"

"You look pretty upset," Kaoru added. The girl took a deep breath.

"Idon'tknowwhat'sgoingonandeveryoneis-"

"Try again," Kaoru encouraged with a smile. "Slower this time." She took another shaky breath.

"There was a car crash," she said. "So we went to see if everyone was alright..and a guy came out from under the car...then he bit one of the teachers...and now everyone is dead!"

The girl continued to sob as she clutched at Hikaru's shirt. She was obviously very confused and didn't know what to do in this situation. The twins had little idea what was going on, and they didn't really understand what the girl had said. But it seemed like there were some people who needed help. They needed to figure out what was going on. Steeling themselves, Hikaru pushed the girl away from his chest and they both smiled.

"Go home alright?" Hikaru asked. "We'll go see if we can help."

"No," she nearly screamed in terror. "Don't go over there! You'll die too!"

"We'll be careful," Kaoru promised. "So you just go where you'll be safe alright?"

"Please don't go Nii-San," she cried to them, crying as she called them 'big brother' in Japanese. "Don't go!"

"We'll be fine," the twins replied in unison. "Now go."

The girl, still crying but too terrified to argue, finally went off again towards the main gate like she had been instructed. The twins however ran over to their bags and hesitated. Should they take their things? It probably didn't matter, seeing how their bags had their names in them and people would take it to the lost and found if they found it. Besides, there were people apparently dying, and that was way more important than their school supplies. They turned and began to run off in the direction the girl had come from, pausing as their bags clattered to the ground and spilled their contents all over the place. They shook their heads though.

 _We can always get it later,_ they thought.

They set their minds instead to finding the area that the girl had come from. It was probably the middle school area of campus, which wasn't too far away even at a run. However they were concerned why on earth she had been so worked up about it. Everyone was dead? That didn't sound good and it didn't seem to make much sense. And apparently someone was bitten? It was sounding like a bad horror film to them, but they had to go help if they could. Maybe it was just human instinct, but they couldn't just walk away from this.

They ran for what seemed like forever, and they felt their lungs beginning to burn until they finally had to take a break. They could see smoke rising though, so they assumed they were close. Both of them paused to catch their breath as they stood there, and both were thinking that it was about time that they enrolled in gym class again. Their father wasn't going to like that they were so out of shape, so they needed to get back into shape quickly.

However the twins paused as they looked up. They could hear moaning from up ahead. They quickly leaped forward again towards the sound. It was coming from a young middle school student, a boy with black hair. He seemed to be in considerable pain. They quickly ran over to him and helped him to sit up. He was gripping at his arm, where a bite mark was clearly visible. It looked like it had already begun to get infected, and the had to force themselves not to be sick. Kaoru carefully lifted the boy, who winced.

"H-Hey," Kaoru called to him. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"I'm scared," was all the boy could manage.

"It's okay," Hikaru attempted to soothe the boy. "We're going to take you to the infirmary. You'll be just fine, alright?"

"You have to kill me," the boy begged to the twins' horror. "Kill me before I become one of them."

"W-What?" Kaoru gasped. "What are you talking about? We can't just kill someone!"

"Please," the boy continued to beg.

The twins laid the boy back down on the ground and backed away slowly from him. They felt sick, and the more they found out about what was really going on, the more sick they felt. This really was like some cliché horror movie. Yet apparently all of this was real. They were trying to convince themselves that it wasn't, but they just couldn't do it. All of this was far too much.

Hikaru turned and spotted a shack where the middle schoolers kept some of their supplies for P.E. He walked over and found that the lock had already been broken. Someone had really wanted to get into there. He pulled it open and found the supplies everywhere. In the back though he found two aluminum base ball bats, discarded after practice because the paint was chipping and it had a few dints.

Hikaru dragged them out of the mess and brought one to Kaoru, who just blinked and stared at it like he'd never seen one in his entire life. Hikaru couldn't blame him. All of this just seemed like it should have been a dream or some really cruel and elaborate prank, but it didn't hurt to be safe. They'd both seen far too many horror movies to think this could end well. They turned again to look at the boy and both paused. He was apparently dead.

That didn't make any sense. He'd been bitten, and it looked like a human bite. But they didn't think they'd ever seen anyone whose bite could be bad enough to cause nearly instant death. They certainly didn't want to figure out either. But the boy was undeniably dead. He was a small little thing, with black hair cut into a bowl cut. His eyes had been gray, but now they were misted over as he laid there. Glasses hung off the end of his nose, broken and discarded. They stared at him a minute.

"This can't be happening," Kaoru said quietly. "There's no way!"

"Kaoru calm down," Hikaru said to his twin, surprised he was so scared. Kaoru had usually been the one to come up with level headed responses. "Just keep calm alright? We need to figure out what's going on."

Slowly Kaoru took the offered bat from his older twin and nodded, though he certainly looked on the verge of panicking. They began to edge around the boy and go farther towards the smoke, trying to figure out what was going on. However as they did so, the boy began to moan again and stood. The twins stopped in their tracks and stared at him in surprise.

"You're alive?" Kaoru gasped.

The boy turned towards them at the sound. His eyes were no longer alive, but dead and nearly white they were so gray. The two twins took a step back in utter surprise as they watched the boy begin to make his way towards them, shuffling as if he was a child, trying to remember how his legs worked. Kaoru began trembling as he stared at the boy, and Hikaru's eyes went wide. However there was no mistaking that kind of creature.

"Zombies huh?" Hikaru asked, though his voice was higher pitched and far more panicked than usual. "Figures. We should have assumed when the girl said someone was bitten. Then again, it seemed way too much like a movie to be real. But for all intensive purposes, we're looking at a Zombie. Come on Kaoru, lets go. It doesn't look like it can move very fast."

But Kaoru continued to stare at the creature in horror and didn't seem like he was able to move. Hikaru quickly realized his twin brother was in far too much shock to make himself run. Hikaru quickly gritted his teeth. He had to kill that thing before it killed his brother. How did you kill Zombies? Well he had a baseball bat and a Zombie in front of him, he guessed he'd find out if the movies were true when they said you killed a Zombie by destroying its brain.

Hikaru gave out a battle cry and ran forward, hoisting his bat over his shoulder. The monster paused in its advance towards his brother as it heard the new noise and slowly turned to face the second boy. However before the Zombie could make up its mind whether or not it wanted to try and attack the boy who wasn't moving, Hikaru slammed his bat into the monster's head.

The dull metallic thud of the bat hitting the creature's skull could be heard. The Zombie was knocked back off its feet and onto the ground, where it began to get up again. Apparently it felt no pain. So Hikaru just raised the bat again and again until he beat the creature's head into a bloody pulp. Kaoru just stared at the body for a long while, still shocked and horrified by what he had just seen. Now covered in blood, Hikaru stood a while, breathing heavily and watching the corpse. When it didn't move, he finally turned to his brother.

"Come on Kaoru," Hikaru said. "I know this is crazy, and I'm not very happy about this either. But we need to go. Lets just figure out what to do from here."

"That was a person," Kaoru squeaked.

"Yeah 'was'," Hikaru countered. "You saw too didn't you? If we would have gotten bit by him we would have become Zombies too. Apparently this is a real life Zombie Apocalypse, and these guys came from outside of the school, which means they're not just here. We need to find somewhere safe, and fast!"

"Hikaru you just killed a person," Kaoru cried with wide eyes, trembling as he looked at his brother. "I can't..."

"Well he asked us to kill him didn't he?" Hikaru replied forcefully, making his brother pause in surprise. "He knew what was going on, and he didn't want to become one of those things. So we just did as he asked. It was kill or be killed, and I chose to live."

"This can't be real Hikaru," Kaoru cried. Hikaru stepped over and hugged his brother, who paused as he felt this.

"I don't want it to be real either," Hikaru said quietly. "And I know you're confused. But for now we're going to have to say that it is real and deal with it. Listen, if these things really are everywhere, then what happened to our family? Father, Sister, Grandmother, Mother, they could all be dead. If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep my brother since I know he's safe."

Kaoru's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he let out a shaky breath. They were both scared, and they both knew that. Nothing was making much sense, but they didn't know what they'd do without the other, and they were too close to get separated. Kaoru might have been scared enough to try and commit suicide, if only because of the shock of something like this really happening, but he couldn't. His brother wanted to live, so he had to as well. Besides he wanted to find out if their family was alright. Kaoru hugged his brother back.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I trust you Hikaru."

"Good then lets go," Hikaru said, giving his brother the most calming smile he could manage before grabbing his wrist.

He didn't want Kaoru freezing again and getting himself hurt, even if they were both carrying weapons. He wanted to keep his brother safe, and he was going to do just that. He turned to start dragging his brother off towards the front gates, but suddenly Kaoru froze. He dug his heels in and wouldn't let Hikaru move, even so much as pulling back. Confused, Hikaru turned to his brother, but found him staring off towards...

"The Host Club," Hikaru gasped. "They don't know!"

"They're all the way up on the third story of the high school building," Kaoru said worriedly. "If they get stuck in that room they'll have no way of getting out!"

"We have to warn them," the twins cried in unison.

Hikaru released Kaoru's wrist as they two began sprinting in the straightest line they could manage right towards the high school building. It was going to take quite a while to get there from here, but they needed to help their friends. Even if they had gotten into a fight, they were still their best friends, and they owed it to them to try and help as much as they could. They forgot their own fear for a moment as they thought of their friends, relatively helpless and waiting to be slaughtered. They didn't have any time to lose.

They'd been going to Ouran Academy since they had been very little, and being the pranksters that they were, they naturally knew many strange and rarely used passageways through the buildings themselves that would prove to be rather useful shortcuts. They weren't sure how many "Zombies" were actually running around at the school, but from what they saw, it could be nearly all of the students still around campus for Club Activities, plus any of the ones who had entered the school because of the now wide open gate on the side.

However they weren't going to let that stop them. They had to help as much as they could. They quickly hurtled into the nearest building and began to pick out the path that they knew well. This would give them the chance that they needed to get to where their friends were and give them a fair warning. Everything seemed quiet for a long time, but their gut instinct warned them that it couldn't be this easy, not with those things running around. They soon found out that this was indeed the case.

As they passed a corner Kaoru let out a yelp and tumbled to the ground, dropping his bat in the process. He turned to look over his shoulder to see what had made him fall, but was utterly horrified to see one of the Zombies had grabbed his leg. Apparently this one didn't have the ability to walk anymore and had been dragging itself unseen down the hallway adjacent to this one. The blood pouring from the wound on its stomach told him that this young elementary school student had only just recently died.

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru screamed.

His heart pounding in his head made it impossible to tell if his brother was even close enough to hear him. He felt nothing but sheer terror as he tried to force his leg out of the creature's unnaturally strong grip. The black chasm that was her mouth opened as she tried to drag his struggling form towards her teeth, which had already been stained red with blood and gore. He felt sick as he saw it. How many people had she bitten? He tried to kick away but she quickly grabbed his other ankle, effectively stopping his attempts.

His mind was blank with terror as he struggled to break free from her grasp. Everything was moving so slowly, every tiny detail becoming much more clear to his gaze. She had blonde hair tied up into pig tails. Her eyes were dead and lifeless now but might have once been a pretty green color. Her skin was oddly pale and glassy, like some lifeless puppet. Terror ran through his mind again. Was he going to die like this?

A metallic thud stopped the creature's assault, and Kaoru's eyes widened as he looked up. Hikaru had once again saved his life, and was beating the offending creature's head in with the baseball bat he had grabbed. Kaoru glanced forward at his own, which had rolled away several feet. He was glad his brother had thought to grab them, even if Kaoru couldn't bring himself to use one. Soon the Zombie was still, though its vice like grip remained on the boy's ankles. Kaoru winced as he again tried to pull his legs from her grasp. He failed.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the Zombie. She'd gotten so close! He should have been paying more attention. He almost lost his brother!

"Hikaru behind you," Kaoru gasped in terror.

A second Zombie had appeared, obviously attracted by the noise that the two living boys had been making. Kaoru didn't remember if he had been screaming, but he might have been. Hikaru grabbed his bat and whirled around to strike at the Zombie. But the creature was closer than he had thought and he caught its shoulder instead of its head. This didn't seem to even so much as daze the creature, who grabbed Hikaru as he turned around. This one was a high school student, a tall young man with dark brown hair and dead once brown eyes named Kisho. They'd never talked to him much.

With the baseball bat in his hand, he managed to push the Zombie's mouth away from his arm, which was now in its grasp. He was holding it at bay, but only just. Kaoru felt himself grow afraid again as he tried harder to free himself from the Zombie's grasp. He had to pick up his bat. He had to help his brother! He reached down with his hands to pry the dead girl's fingers away from his ankles. It hurt as he did so, and he didn't doubt they'd at least bruise badly from it. But he ignored the pain as he managed to pry one of her hands off.

He had hesitated before when he had seen the boy turn into the Zombie in front of him. How was he supposed to kill him when he had seen the terrified little boy? How could anyone expect him to hurt something that had once been living and had feelings of its own? However his close encounter with the little girl had assured him that they were no longer human, but mindless beasts that only seemed to care about killing people. In that type of world it was kill or be killed, and he couldn't let his brother die. What would he do without Hikaru? His other leg came free.

Hikaru's bat slipped off of its odd angle on the Zombie's cheek bone, and the boy gasped. The creature lunged at him, ready to make its final attack on him. But before it could reach him the second bat connected with the side of his head, dazing the creature. It released Hikaru and took a step back, turning slowly to look at who had struck it and not seeming to quite have its bearings of the situation. Kaoru didn't hesitate for an instant. He slammed his bat harder into the Zombie's head now. This time he hit it hard enough that it fell, and he snarled as he brought the bat down again and again. Soon he'd beaten the Zombie's head into a bloody pulp, and he took a step back. He gasped for air as he stared, wide eyed, at the creature he'd just killed.

Now both of the twins were covered in blood, as were the bats they were carrying. But they were both alive and right now, they were both really grateful that their brother hadn't died. Hikaru ran to Kaoru and threw his arms around the boy's shoulders, hugging him. Slowly the tension relaxed a little out of Kaoru's shoulders as his brother hugged him. Kaoru took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. They weren't people anymore. He needed to remember that. It wasn't hard to do what had to be done to protect his brother if he knew that.

"Thanks Kaoru," Hikaru said quietly. "I thought I was done for."

"You already saved me twice," Kaoru replied, giving his brother a small smile. "Besides, I don't know what I'd do without you. I was just doing what I was supposed to."

The brothers didn't say anything for a while, just standing there. They were both trembling a little with confusion, and with the memories of their already close encounters from earlier. They weren't sure how much more of this they were going to be able to take. However they both leaped apart and lifted their baseball bats as they heard voices.

"I think I heard something over there!"

"More Zombies?"

"No it sounded like someone was in trouble."

"I don't want to be anywhere near those things!"

"I agree! Isn't this just a little dangerous?"

"Quiet there's someone ahead of us!"

Four people emerged from another hallway, and the twins paused as they saw them. The two groups blinked in surprise at one another, and the new one especially at the scene in front of them. But the brothers quickly lowered their bats with sighs of relief. It was great to see other living people, especially when they'd only run into Zombies or people about to turn into Zombies since they'd ended up on this side of school. They quickly looked up again.

Two of the four were members of the same class with the twins and Haruhi. One was a male, a rather skittish young man they'd always enjoyed teasing a bit, especially since their class Halloween event last year. He was shorter than average and had short brown hair and dark gray eyes. This was Kazukiyo Soga, whom was now dating his crush, standing beside him. That would be Momoka Kurakano, who was about average height and very pretty. She had longer brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had been mad at the twins for a while for picking on her boyfriend, but the two of them both looked immensely relieved to see any familiar faces.

There was a middle school student in the group, a girl with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. They'd never seen her around, on account that they didn't really talk to anyone outside of their class and tended at times to be introverts. The last member of the group was a teacher wearing the staff uniform of the elementary school area of Ouran Academy. He as a tall man, not much older than they were. His hair was long and brown and his eyes were a dark blue color. His face was grimly set as he watched the two twins.

"You're alive," Momoka gasped. "Thank goodness!"

"We couldn't find anyone else who was here for Club Activities," Kazukiyo explained. "We were worried." Before anything else could be said though, the teacher stepped forward.

"The Hitachiin twins, correct?" he asked. They nodded. "I'm a teacher here, Isamu Yagami. You two need to come with me right now. It's dangerous here."

"We can't," they replied in unison.

"We have to-" Hikaru began.

"warn our friends-" Kaoru continued.

"in the Host Club!" they finished in unison. This appeared to have given Mr. Yagami a bit of a headache, who rubbed his temples silently.

"An announcement will be sent out by the Principal," the man tried to assure them. "Everyone will be informed of these events! You have to come with me now!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Momoka begged. "Please!"

The twins paused, considering. It was true though that the Principal's announcement would get there a lot faster than they could, and without getting themselves nearly killed in the process. The sound of moaning could be heard from another hallway. They had attracted yet more of the Zombies, and they were coming fast. The twins glanced towards the direction of their friends, then gritted their teeth.

"Fine," they snapped.

Before they could change their minds, Momoka and Kazukiyo quickly grabbed the wrist of one of the twins each, dragging them and their bloody baseball bats down the hallway after them. The middle school student bolted back the way they had come, and Mr. Yagami was behind the whole group, glancing over his shoulder as the Zombies began to appear and look around stupidly for the source of the sound that had attracted them. Mr. Yagami quickly picked up the tiny girl as he ran, passing the students in front of them.

"This way," he called.

The students were far too confused and terrified to do anything but blindly trust him as he ran back towards the rest of the group they had gotten separated from earlier. They all were going to meet up in the main building of the Academy, so they needed to get there fast. In reality, Mr. Yagami was just as scared as these kids were, and he didn't know what to do. But he knew he needed to be strong, and do something to give the students a chance to survive. After all, that was his job as a teacher.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? This is my first try at a Zombie Apocalypse type story, so tell me what you think below. Also I will be explaining how this all came to be eventually, as well as evolving the storyline and characters and just about everything else. Lots of OC's are going to be involved. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a review for me below.**


End file.
